


Tis the Season

by NoahK



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Decorating, F/F, pregnancy au, pregnant chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe waddled around the house refusing every single one of Beca’s attempts to get her to relax so that she could fully partake in the Christmas decorating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Request - BC PROMPT. B OR C PREGNANT AROUND CHRISTMAS TIME. EXTREME FLUFF. MISELTOE ABD ALL THAT JAZZ. THANKS FOR ADDING FUEL TO MY BECHLOE FIRE

To say that Chloe is a cheese ball is a complete understatement. Cheese ball meaning a total an absolute dork at any given time and this...this was no exception. The Beale-Mitchell’s went all out for Christmas especially this year.

Chloe waddled around the house refusing every single one of Beca’s attempts to get her to relax so that she could fully partake in the Christmas decorating. Beca sighed as the redhead insisted upon being the one to put the gold star on top of their Christmas tree. Beca loved how excited Chloe got around the holidays but honestly she was due any day now and she should really be taking it easy. And yet of course she insists upon taking the decorating almost entirely into her hands.

“Do you want some hot chocolate?” Beca asks once Chloe has settled onto the couch.

“Yes please,” Chloe replies with a smile. “With whipped cream on top?”

“Of course,” Beca nods before heading into the kitchen.

“Hey, Becs, where’s the mistletoe?” Chloe calls in between the rustling of objects in their decoration bin.

“I dunno. Should be in the box somewhere.”

Beca continued to hear the clattering of objects until she heard the redhead cheer a loud “Aha” and she assumes that the mistletoe in question has been located. When she returns to the room with two mugs in hand she’s surprised to be met with Chloe standing right under where she secured the mistletoe in the doorway.

“Waiting for me?” Beca questions with a smirk.

“Always,” Chloe whispers before giving Beca a quick peck. The redhead licks a bit of whip cream off the top of the mug before waddling over to the bin or ornaments that she bought the year before.

“Do you want to put the ornaments up tonight?” Beca asks hesitantly.

“Of course I do,” Chloe says as she picks up a handful of ornaments and walks over to the tree.

“Okay. Are you good to do that while I go get something?” Beca asks.

“You bet. What are you getting?” Chloe questions without turning her attention away from the tree.

“Just a little something I forgot,” Beca replies before taking off towards the stairs.

Chloe laughs at Beca’s response but goes back to putting the ornaments on the tree while quietly singing along to whatever song was currently playing over the speakers. She’s mostly done putting up the few ornaments that they have when she hears Beca running down the stairs.

“What have I told you about running down the stairs?” Chloe yells over the music.

“That I might trip and die and not see our baby be born,” Beca deadpans as she turns the corner into the living room. “But look I’m fine.”

“What’s that?” Chloe questions with a nod towards the box being held cautiously in Beca’s hands.

“Well, I figured I’d get us a little something,” Beca whispers. “It’s kind of, like, going to be our first Christmas with the three of us.”

Chloe’s face lit up as she realized what was likely in the box that Beca was still holding tightly onto. She slowly reached for Beca’s hands moving them aside so she is able to pull the top off and see what’s inside.

“Becs,” Chloe whispers and she knows that the hormones are going to betray her.

“I know. It’s cheesy. But I had to,” Beca explains as Chloe carefully pulls out an ornament with beautiful script that says “Baby’s First Christmas”.

“It’s beautiful.”

“I wanted to get the frosted one with the baby’s name done and little baby footprints on it but since we haven’t decided on a name yet I went with this one for now,” Beca explains.

“Either way it’s beautiful, Becs. Thank you,” Chloe replies with a tear rolling down her cheek.

“Anything for you and our baby,” Beca says with a smile. She watches with sheer admiration as the redhead puts the ornament on the tree with a smile of her own. This Christmas would be their first Christmas as a whole family and neither of them would have it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing 25 days of Ficmas!
> 
> Come bug me at noahsthetic.tumblr.com especially if you've got prompts for me (holiday related or not...you request it I will 100% write it)
> 
> Thanks by the way for the kind words and as reference I'm doing the prompts in the order that I'm getting them so sorry for the wait! They're coming trust me :)


End file.
